Being a brother
by lizziemarie0529
Summary: Set during Season three episode 7 Fresh Blood. Dean and Sam talk about some of the times Dean went above and beyond his role as a big brother


**AN: This is my first Supernatural story. I want to do a one shot first and see how everyone likes this before I start with a chapter length story. Anyway this takes place during season 3 episode 7 right after Sam asks Dean to be his brother again. **

**I hope everyone enjoys it! Also while I was writing this I was listening to Silent Lucidity by Queensryche, just in case anyone wants something to listen to while reading this.**

Once the door was blocked and everything else was in place, Dean turned and looked at his brother.

He still wanted to go after Gordon and rip him a new one, but after seeing the lost look in Sam's eyes and then hearing the desperate plea….well lets just say he couldn't say no.

" _I wish you would just drop the show and be my brother again."_

That sentence wouldn't stop going through his head. At first he didn't know when he stopped being his brother. He's always been there for Sammy, but the more Dean thought about it, the more he realized Sam was right.

Ever since they killed Yellow Eyes, and he made that deal all Dean's been worried about was hunt after hunt and kill after kill, but now since his year is slowly dwindling, maybe….just maybe he should stop worrying about that and worry about something a little more important…..like his little brother.

Sam was sitting on the other side of the room, when he felt someone looking over his shoulder. Turning his head, he noticed Dean looking at him, like he wanted to say something. Scrunching his eyebrows together, Dean shook his head, then turned his gaze towards the window.

Sighing, Sam slouched in the chair and decided to let his mind wander. He knew he should have kept his mouth shut, but he was tired of watching his big brother try and get himself killed.

Yes Dean was already going to die, Sam knew that already, but did he have to rush the limited time he had left.

All his life, Sam wanted to be just like his big brother and when he left for Stanford, a part of him broke because it was going to be the first time him and Dean were going to be apart. So when his big brother should up on his doorstep, Sam was secretly thrilled, because deep down he missed him like crazy. He wasn't ready to say goodbye then and he realized that he's not ready to say goodbye now.

Taking a deep breath, in hopes that would stop the tears that were threatening to fall again, Sam was about to get up and grab a drink, when he heard Dean give a soft chuckle.

" What's so funny?"

Dean turned his said and waved it off.

" Uh….it's nothing don't worry about it."

Seeing in rejected look in Sam's eyes, Dean got up, dragged the chair next to Sam, and sat down next to him.

" I was remembering the time I was teaching you how to walk."

Sam raised his eyebrow and Dean continued.

" You had short, chubby legs so you were really wobbly when you first started out and you fell down a lot, but after a few tries you caught on. Though you refused go of my hand for awhile."

Sam smiled when suddenly another memory popped into his head.

" Remember the time you taught me how to ride a bike?"

Dean started laughing hysterically when Sam brought that up.

" You were so scared. Holding onto the handlebars so tight, your knuckles turned white and every time when I tried to relax you….you would hold on even tighter. It was so cute watching my chubby brother shaking like a leaf on the bike."

Shaking his head, while his brother was still laughing, at his expense, Sam tilted his head.

" And if my memory serves me….didn't you leave me, at the top of a hill, to go play with friends."

Noticing his brother stopped laughing, Sam smirked.

" And also….if I remember correctly….I ended up crashing into a tree."

Dean glared at Sam.

" Hey…I wasn't the one who told you to ride down the hill….you did that all on your own. I was the one running down the hill screaming for you to stop."

" Hey in my defense I did eventually stop."

" Oh yeah you stopped alright….right into a tree."

" Didn't you scream….don't go into the light?"

" Well when I did make it down, and I saw my 8 year old brother laying on the ground, with his bike on top of him….what else was I supposed to scream….though I must say you did good on that crash…no cuts or broken bones."

Sam turned his head and smiled at his brother

" Well what can I say….I was taught by the best."

After a few moments of silence, Sam looked away and stared at the wall.

" You taught me everything. From learning how to walk to driving a car."

Dean took a sip from his soda and shrugged.

" I'm your big brother….I'm supposed to teach you everything….its in the big brother guide book."

Sam smirked when he heard that.

" The big brother guide book…."

" Yup….it teaches big brothers how to handle pain in the ass little brothers."

" Jerk"

" Bitch"

Dean leaned back into his chair and took another sip of soda.

" You know….even if it did hurt, you leaving for college, I was really proud of you….I'm still proud of you."

Sam knew there were tears in his eyes, but instead of stopping them, he let them fall.

" Thanks….and just so you know….I missed you like crazy the entire time I was gone. There were days, in the beginning, when I wanted to call you…just to see if you and dad were ok. And then when I first met Jess….my first thought was I have to call my big brother and tell him all about her….but I didn't know if you would even talk to me."

Dean got up from the chair and sat directly in front of Sam.

" The main reason why I was so pissed at you for going away wasn't because you were leaving me and dad, but because I thought you didn't need me anymore. Every time you were sick, hurt, or even scared….you always came to me…and when I found out you were leaving my first thought was who was going to take care of you, but when I saw you in your apartment I knew deep down you could take care of yourself…and that you really didn't need me after all."

Sam didn't know what to say. He never heard his brother open up to him like that before. Even when they were younger, Dean always kept his emotions in check.

" Dean…no matter what I'm always going to need my big brother."

The said man, swallowed the lump that started to form when he heard his brothers confession. He was happy when he heard his little brother say that.

Dean knew Sam was going to have a hard time when his time ran out, but right then and there he made a silent vow that no matter what was going to happen in the coming months, he was going to be there for his little brother… whether it was teaching him new things to just making small talk….he was going to show Sam that he could be his brother again.

**AN: I hope everyone likes this and like I said before depending on how this one does I'll probably start a chapter length story in the near future.**


End file.
